Executor-class Star Dreadnought Mk-II
History This class of Star Dreadnought supposedly never made it off the paper, but on paper it would have been the most powerful ship the Empire ever built. Lira Wessex had nothing to do with this ship, few even knew the designs were even made. Bevel Lemelisk is rumored to be the man that improved the design of the Executor-class, saying that all the design flaws of the first class were proven fatal time and time again by the rebels. While many of the first Executor-class seen some improvements, the ship was still just as draining on the empire as the first of the class. The ship's design came after the Battle of Endor and despite being a better quality of ship it nearly cost two times of the older model, though it would have saved a warlord over the long run, the huge building price would have soured any deals. Not that any deals could be made because the designs of the ship were "lost" during that time of the Empire. It wasn't until recently that they resurfaced. The FACT remains that there are no known ships of this class in the Empire. There is one note that concerns some though, while many records were lost when the Empire splintered, there is one report that states the Prototype was 60% completed... Whats new This Mark two Executor-class has major changes done to the over all design. Its more economical, using less then half the resources the first model needed to remain operational. All the systems were streamlined to maximize efficiency and correct minor flaws. The decks are largely modular allowing for easier customization for secondary roles. Weapon emplacements were also designed to fit many different types of common weapons used by the Empire at the time, but the ship comes stock with the same weapon load of the MK-I. Power distribution was refined and simplified creating a surplus of power that is stored as emergency power in massive capacitors and batteries. Should the ships main power core go off line these power stores, along with secondary power sources, can keep the ship operating at full power for 4 days, longer if they rationed, shorter if that need to engage in combat. To put it short, the ship is more versatile in some ways then the MK-I and have a number of gimmicks to keep it going. Hull The Hull and frame have been beefed up. This includes stronger, smaller view ports across the ship. The armor is about 20% thicker to better hold up against attacks that make it through the shields. Shields The shield output remains the same as the MK-I. The difference is there are more projectors spread through out the hull with half of them being disguised. This reduces the strain put on the projectors under fire by spreading the load. This in turn reduces dangerous gaps from forming in the shields that could let incoming fire to strike the hull. Disguising some of them will make them a harder target to find by star fighters that manage to get through the fighter screen and the ships anti-fighter weapons. The point of this was to correct the fatal flaw that killed the name sake for the Executor-class Super Star Destroyers. At the battle of Endor the Executor was bombarded by the entire Alliance fleet from all sides. This placed a huge amount of strain on the few existing shield projectors. Be cause of that strain holes opened up in the defenses allowing Alliance fighter craft to get under the shields and then destroy one of the projectors. With the strain now falling on even fewer shield projectors it was too much and forward shields were lost, if not the full array before the fated A-wing rammed the bridge. Weapons The Mk-II Has the exact same weapon load as the MK-I, the difference is the way the weapons are distributed. The MK-I has them roughly all over the ship to better cover every direction with only roughly 8 weapons able to fire at anyone target. It just couldn't bring a large amount of weapons to bear on one target to destroy it quickly. The MK-II distributes the weapon emplacements in tighter groups of roughly 450 weapons. All of these weapons can be brought down on one target and cause them considerable damage in a short time. This best works when the MK-II is used like the Command ship it is, in the middle or back of its fleet providing long range heavy fire support. While this does leave large area's of the ship unguarded with weapons, if the ship is used in its intended role no enemy fighter craft or even larger scale ships should be able to get into range. Crew Reduction Automation is a technology that has always been around, and it only gets better or smarter as more research is put into it. Throw in a large droid work force and any ship can run with less living beings on board. The same can be said with a Star Dreadnought like the Mk-II. These systems manage to knock 129,144 personal off the operational roster. This leaves some room to increase the number of troops and support personal on the ship. Ships of the Line? Legacy The supposed "prototype" of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought MK-II, no one knows if it was completed or scrapped much like many other projects of the time (like the twin mini Death Stars over Coruscant), no one has seen it but there are rumors of a unaccounted for SSD roaming the deep outer rim. Category:Supercapital Ships